Un intercambio peludo
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: "Las personas hacemos locuras por amor" -Hércules. Bill Kaulitz- Tokio Hotel.


**Un intercambio Peludo.**

—Y así… otro verano empieza —Kat estiró sus manos hasta intentar tocar el cielo—. ¿Ya pensaste en quien será tu amor de verano? —mi amiga enarco una ceja marcando cierta complicidad.

—Escuche que Roger y Wendy terminaron —me hundí de hombros para quitarle peso al asunto.

—Quizá deba reconsiderar a Roger —posó una mano en su mejilla.

Pateé a Kat con mi pie en su trasero discretamente.

—¡Hey!, usualmente solo chicos lo tocan —me golpeó con su brazo en mi hombro juguetonamente.

Ambas soltamos una risa y continuamos caminando por aquella acera en la vieja Nueva York. Kat tenia razón, el verano había llegado y con eso, las tan ansiadas vacaciones. Respire por un momento el aire de aquella enérgica ciudad que parecía jamás descansar. Ese constante ajetreo fue lo que no me hizo dudar ni un segundo, en aceptar la beca para estudiar ahí, además de mis ansias de libertad, de poder extender mis alas y volar. Bueno, eso sonaba un tanto cursi, quizá poner tierra de por medio entre mi familia y yo, ¿o acaso poner agua de por medio? Mis padres, profesores, uno de física en la preparatoria y la otra de artes plásticas, residían en Alemania, Leipzig. Y aunque pareciesen diferentes, uno entregado a la ciencia y la otra al arte, parecen llevarlo bien. Es por ellos que creo firmemente que el amor es algo que existe, raro y escaso, existente. Pero claro, ellos con intereses tan diferentes habían creado a una niña con ciertos intereses igual de bipolares, aunque finalmente mi vida dio un giro a lo que era "Ciencias de la comunicación" trataba con ciencia y con arte.

Kat y yo nos detuvimos en un semáforo. Yo aproveche para mirar mi teléfono.

—¿Siguen sin responder? —Kat tenía unos ojos verdes interrogativos y preocupados.

—No —suspire y guarde mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mis jeans—. Algún día lo harán —fingí una sonrisa y ambas cruzamos la calle—. Sólo tengo que ser más imaginativa.

—Sólo tienes que dejarlo —lejos de ser arrogante, Kat me hablaba con mesura y tranquilidad.

—No puedo —dije con pesadumbre. Era verdad aquello, pese a los años, pese a las personas. Yo no podía olvidarlo a él. Sólo a él.

—Bien, ya te dije que si quieres llamar su atención lo hagas en esa… cosa que tienen.

—La aplicación —la corregí.

—¡Esa cosa! —Mi amiga subió un poco sus manos—. Solo hazlo.

—Claro —alargué la palabra tanto como pude para marcar el sarcasmo—, ya le pongo _"¿Bill me recuerdas?, fuimos compañeros en la secundaria, iba a invitarte al baile pero tú te largaste de gira"_ ¿Qué tal? —la mire sin disimular mi enfado. Siempre me irritaba recordando aquel día, cuando me quede hasta tarde esperando a alguien que no llegaba, y que jamás regresaría.

—Amanda —me llamo mi amiga para traerme de regreso a la realidad.

Solté un bufido desganado.

—Ya lo sé, es sólo que esto es estresante —agache un poco la cabeza, sólo para que otro dato me asaltara haciéndome hervir la sangre—. ¿Sabes lo que dicen ahora?

—No, no lo se Amanda —pase por alto el tono cansino de mi amiga.

—¡Que invito a salir a una modelo! —Mis manos volaron en todas direcciones—, ¡m-o-d-e-l-o! —separe cada palabra—, ¡Una insípida modelo!

Kat me miro en una mueca de zozobra.

—Sí así te pones de esta manera, ¿Qué aras cuando se case? —ambas nos detuvimos debajo del toldo de un café.

Algo tiro en mi interior con esa frase. Un ligero temor ya conocido.

—Sé que algún día pasara —un tono melancólico se apropio de mi voz—, pero tengo que conocerlo antes —aún albergaba la esperanza de aquello, aunque mi mala suerte siempre apuntaba a lo contrario. Así fuera un concierto al que no pude asistir por romperme la pierna, o aquel en el que perdí mi entrada. Ó el caso de una firma de autógrafos en la que me quede a dos personas de entrar. Todo parecía una obra divina cuyo fin era hacer de mi él chiste del universo—. ¡Y no soy una loca obsesiva! —le recordé apuntándola inquisidora con mi dedo índice.

—Bien, bien, no lo eres —Kat levanto sus manos en gesto de _"estoy libre de todo cargo"._

—Solo necesito… algo mas drástico —busque dentro de mi cerebro algo que pudiese ayudarme, un alternativa. ¿Conciertos? No. Humanoid City había terminado hacia más de un año. Por ende, tampoco firmas, ni nada parecido. Y volar a Los Ángeles, tampoco parecía ser una opción, necesitaría un golpe de suerte para encontrarlo, cosa que por supuesto era improbable.

—No te presiones ya encontraremos algo —Kat se había detenido frente a la vidriera de un local para acomodar sus risos alocados color zanahoria.

Me resigné y miré dentro del establecimiento. Parecía ser una biblioteca, echar un vistazo no me mataría, después de todo me gustaba leer.

—Vamos —jalé ligeramente el suéter azul de Kat hasta la puerta.

Mi amiga pelirroja refunfuño un poco por quitarla de su gran pasión: _Ella misma._

El establecimiento era como un pequeño café, con algunos estantes y muebles con libros. Me interne entre ellos fijándome en los letreros que anunciaban el género. Fui hasta la sección de romance.

—Tan típico de ti —Kat paso a mi lado sin mirarme, llevaba un libro erótico en sus blancas manos.

Me encogí de hombros un tanto avergonzada de ser tan aparentemente predecible. Pero al notar que ella había salido del pasillo en el que me encontraba me interne de nuevo en mi búsqueda de algo interesante. Quería una nueva historia, cuya protagonista me diera ideas para mi nueva y atrevida acción pasional. Me encontraba revisando los diferentes títulos cuando algo me llamo la atención, un libro cuyo dorso no contenía ningún nombre. Alce una ceja interesada y lo tome. Pesaba bastante, yo le calculaba ochocientas páginas como mínimo, tenía una pasta dura y era de color rojo oscuro. Las hojas ya eran amarillas y albergaba entre ellas un dulce aroma a libro viejo. Lo abrí al azar y lo acerque a mi nariz. Siempre había amado el olor a los libros. Lo separe de mí, mire la página en la que estaba, el gran titulo se coló en mi interior, como el agua que riega una sedienta flor. Tome aire para evitar que un gritillo se colara por mis labios y alterara a los que charlaban o buscaban un libro a metros de donde me encontraba. Apreté el libro contra mi pecho y salí en la búsqueda de mi compañera de rizados cabellos. La encontré, como lo suponía, en la sección para adultos.

—¿Sabias que hay mujeres que no se vienen si las miran? —ella no dejo de leer aquel libro con portada sospechosa y dibujos en las paginas bastante graficas.

—Mira lo que encontré —apenas podía contener la emoción.

—Ajam… —le arrebate el libro, ella me miro indignada, pero le planteé aquella pagina en las narices—. ¿Cambio de… de cuerpo? –ella alzo la vista y me miro.

—Sí —dije yo como una chiquilla que acaba de encontrar los chocolates que su mama había ocultado.

—No, ni lo pienses —me dijo Kat negándose rotundamente—, eso es de gente enferma —me sentí atacada por aquello pero lo deje pasar.

—Necesito que me prestes dinero.

—¡No!, ¡Y menos para comprar eso!

—Yo te preste para comprar condones —la mire entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Cállate! —–un ligero carmín pobló sus pecosas mejillas, mientras un sonoro "Shhh" sonaba no muy lejos.

—Préstame —la alenté yo, notando las palmas de mis manos sudorosas.

—Bien —ella rebuscó en su bolso y sacó su tarjeta de crédito—. Llévatela, no me digas cuando es —escondió su cara con su brazo—, espera —me detuvo—, esto también —claro, su libro.

.

—Pensé que solo seria el libro —Kat observo aquella habitación decorada y ambientada para lo que seria un ritual perfectamente controlado.

—Bueno… necesite más cosas —sonreí infantilmente.

Mi amiga suspiro pero no dijo nada y siguió prendiendo algunas velas.

—Estas loca si crees que esto funcionara.

—Cálmate señorita pesimista —le dije bromeando mientras ojeaba aquel libro.

—Se llama vivir en el mundo real —ella dio un ligero gritillo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me gire para mirar como ella se chupaba el dedo.

—Me queme —me habló aún con el dedo índice en su boca.

—Se llama karma —volví a mi libro y me reí, hasta que sentí como algo daba contra mi cabeza, la miré enfadada.

—Karma —se defendió mi amiga, aún con su mano en alto, le faltaba una sandalia.

Me giré y no le presté más atención. Seguía leyendo y releyendo aquel libro, creó que había llegado a memorizar todas las líneas. Era bastante simple. Velas, agua, sal, una planta y leer la frase a obscuras y con un liego rayo de luna penetrando en la habitación. Las velas iban afuera del circulo de sal, y el agua en recipientes marcaba los cuatros puntos cardinales, la planta indicaba la vida de aquel hechizo. Lo que durase aquella platilla duraría la magia, la luna era algo para brindar el poder, o la autorización.

—Creo que ya —dije acomodándome dentro del círculo de sal.

—De verdad tú estas dañada —Kat me miró mientras apagaba la luz y las velas cumplían su función de iluminar la estancia, que antes era mi estudio.

—Gracias —le dije sarcásticamente—, solo hazte cargo de mi cuerpo, mientras ella este en el, no quiero que lo lastime.

—La drogo, ¿o que?

—Si es necesario, bien —tomé una bocanada de aire y comencé a recitar las palabras—. _Quiero ser tú luna, ser la hembra que te acompaña, que yace en tu lecho, la hembra que disfruta de tus miradas y besos, quiero ser tú hembra_ —hice una ligera pausa. Mis manos temblaban y tenia la garganta seca—, _quiero ser tu hembra Bill Kaulitz Trümper_ —guarde silencio.

El reloj de la pared marcaba los segundos en silencio.

—¿Lo ves?, no pasa nada —mi amiga estaba a punto de encender la luz.

—Espera, ¿escuchas algo?

—No —negó ella.

—Exacto —un liego escalofrió me recorrió el cuello. Podía sentir los vellos de mi nuca pegados a esta, al percatarme de que no existía ningún sonido, ni el viento, ni los ladridos del perro del vecino, tampoco las hojas de los arboles. Nada.

—Esto ya no me gusta –puntualizo mi amiga.

Yo la calle, y seguí atenta, pasaron algunos segundos pero nada. Quizá solo fuera mi imaginación.

—Esta bien —dije resignada e intente salir del circulo de sal, pero en ese momento un rayo ilumino la habitación. Me cegó, lo ultimo que recuerdo es un grito de Kat y un fuerte golpe contra mi piso de madera.

.

Fui consiente del peso de mi cuerpo incluso antes de despertar totalmente. Me encontraba debajo de las sabanas blancas. Una ligera luz se colaba por estas, parecía ser tarde ya. La pereza se apropio de mi cuerpo, no quería despertar, sentía mi cuerpo acalambrado y adolorido. Quizá por el golpe que me había dado aquella noche.

«Soy una chiflada». Me dije con pesar.

Era como Kat me dijo, tenia que dejarlo todo por la paz, no podía seguirme negando a la cruel realidad que tenía ante mis ojos. En ese momento los abrí. Aparentemente me había enrollado en las sabanas. Me arrastre hasta la apertura de estas aún adormilada cuando en ese momento una respiración me puso los cabellos de punta. No era la respiración de Kat, a menos que ella se hubiera hecho alguna operación "varonil" de la que yo no estuviera enterada. Mire a mi izquierda para percatarme de a quien pertenecía. Mi corazón se colapso al toparme con una cara alargada, piel tersa y apiñonada, una barba crecida y unas extensas cejas. Mi felicidad no cabía dentro de mi pecho. No estaba soñando, entonces, ¡Lo había hecho!, ¡mi loco experimento funciono! Me acerqué hasta su cara e intente tocarla, pero mi mano, mi mano no estaba, en su lugar la ocupaba una pata corta, pequeña y peluda.

« ¿Qué jodidos?». Intente hablar pero las palabras solo se escucharon en mi cabeza.

En lugar de palabras de mi boca salieron ligeros gruñidos enfurecidos. Las pestañas castañas de él se mecieron dejando al descubierto a sus ojos cafés y luminosos.

—¿Kirsche? —sus ojos se posaron en los míos, o en los que por ahora poseía. Un pánico y sorpresa se apoderaban de mí—. ¿Qué pasa bonita? —Él me cargo en sus brazos—. Seguro tienes hambre —emitió un corto suspiro—. Bajemos, hermosa. Que no eres la única —me dijo con una amplia sonrisa antes de levantarse de la cama y salimos hacia la puerta de madera.

Antes de salir por esta puerta pude ver el reflejo de lo que ahora era. Una perrita pequeña, ¡Era la mascota de Bill! Aquella pequeña perrita que presumía en sus fotos, de cabellos largos y color caoba, con ojos pequeños y obscuros como las aceitunas y con sus largas orejas. ¡Era yo! Comencé a gritar, o mejor dicho, ladrar incontrolablemente, retorciéndome entre sus brazos. Quería morir, regresar a mi cuerpo, despertarme de aquella absurda pesadilla en la que me había metido.

—¿Qué pasa Kirsche? —noté el estremecimiento de Bill al notar mis movimientos ofuscados y torpes. Sus ojos parecían asustados e intranquilos—, ¿te duele algo preciosa? —¿una decepción contaba?

Bill me colocó en el suelo y me examino completamente. Las orejas, el cuello, las patas, el lomo, mi pequeño vientre. Si se hubiese podido ver, estaría toda bañada de un color carmín, y aún más cuando él toco mi peluda colita.

—No pareces tener nada —ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarme mejor, mientras yo moría de pánico al imaginarme en aquel diminuto cuerpo.

Me tiré de costado y cerré los ojos, quería despertar, sólo despertar de aquel horrible y bizarro sueño.

—Kirsche, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —la voz de Bill sonaba preocupada y triste. Si tan sólo hubiera podido, correría a sus brazos y lo consolaría, pero mirando la situación. El estrés se volvía a apoderar de mí, no podía hablar para tratar de explicarle que aquel había sido un error. Que yo no debería de estar en ese cuerpo sino en el de…. Otra idea asalto mi mente. El conjuro. Si yo había dicho _la_ _hembra que retoza _con él, eso quería decir que Bill y Sarah no eran… —. ¿Kirsche? —Él me miro sorprendido cuando de la nada me lance a sus brazos reanimada por la sorpresa de saber que Bill no estaba con aquella insípida mujer—, ¡Oh me alegro tanto de que estés bien! —él me unió aún más a su pecho que se sentía firme.

«Quizá esto tenga sus partes buenas». Me dije colocando pata en el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la tan deseada pieza de metal.

La risa nerviosa de Bill me retumbo en los oídos. La añore durante tantos años, ya casi ni la podía recordar. Sin duda él había cambiado mucho. Se veía mucho más varonil y masculino. Siempre me pareció guapo, tenia algo en la forma en que se movía y hablaba. Él seguía acariciando mi pelaje tranquilamente, pero unos pasos pesados nos alertaron a ambos.

—De nuevo consintiéndola —esa voz, yo la conocía. El chico de trenzas oscuras se acerco a nosotros con un plato repleto de cereal en una mano y en la otra una cuchara—, tú no aprendes —él agito la cuchara en nuestras narices, dejando por aquí y por allá migajas y gotas de leche, una callo en mi pata.

—Tom, come en la cocina —eso era una orden.

—Parece que ya olvidaste quien arruino dos pares de tus calcetines —Tom me miro entrecerrando sus ojos, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su gemelo.

Observe a Bill buscando un poco de apoyo, él solo rodo los ojos.

—Tal vez es hora de conseguirle un novio —la sonrisa de Tom se ensancho, dejando ver una mueca maliciosa. Yo me apreté más contra él pecho de Bill.

—Largo –le dijo Bill exasperado. Me movió lejos de él y yo le agradecí infinitamente aquel gesto.

—Como quieras —Tom se alejo un poco por aquel pasillo—. Ah, que no se te olvide que iremos al estudio en una hora —nos dirigió una última mirada socarrona y se fue.

Mire a Bill parecía irritado, supongo que la presión de _"Una hora"_ no le agradaba. A mi tampoco.

—Vamos —me dejo lentamente en el suelo. El contacto contra mis patas me desconcertó, sin pensarlo levante una pero caí al suelo por no mantener un buen equilibrio. Escuche la risa de Bill, cariñosa y comprensiva. Me acaricio y me puso a cuatro patas otra vez, me hubiera gustado que aquello fuera mucho más sensual de lo que realmente era—. Tenemos que desayunar —me sonrió y después se puso de pie, estirando su cuerpo un poco. De pronto note que ahora él parecía un gigante. Gemí resignada por aquello y lo seguí.

Llegamos hasta las escaleras, yo aún no me acostumbraba a sentir el piso debajo de mis patas, era algo mucho menos brutal que ir descalza, sí, pero no me agradaba tampoco. Bill comenzó a bajar y yo me quede dudando sobre como se supone que debía de hacerlo. Recordé al cachorro de mi tía Emily, e intente imitarlo. Primero las patas de enfrente y después las traseras, sentí un poco de vértigo cuando tuve que coordinarme para no irme de boca, oh mejor dicho, de hocico. Las baje lentamente, notando como Bill me miraba sobre su hombro, dudoso, así que decidí apresurar mi paso. Al llegar abajo me sentí muy feliz de haber cubierto otro de mis retos caninos. Bill y yo entramos en la cocina, él tomo café y me llevo hasta lo que se suponía era mi plato. El olor a croquetas me inundo la nariz, no olía mal, pero tampoco era muy proclive a comerlas. Me senté confusa mirando aquel plato.

—¿No te gustan? —me pregunto Bill, yo lo simplemente lo mire—. Quizá sea marca nueva —tomo un sorbo de su taza color azul marino, mientras miraba alrededor de su amplia cocina. Fue obvio que nunca la usaban, todos los muebles eran de un color blanco inmaculado, no parecía haber muchos colores, era más bien sobria. Solo algunas pegatinas en la nevera. Un olor me desconcertó de aquello, Bill dejo un waffle en mi plato—. Solo no se lo digas a Tom —y me guiño un ojo.

Pensé en la ironía de aquello.

Olí de nuevo aquel waffle y pensé que aquello era mejor que nada. Lo comí con recato al principio, pero después solo me deje llevar por mi hambre. Cuándo termine, sentí las comisuras de mi hocico llenas de sustancia viscosa. Sólo en ese momento fui consiente de que estaba sola en la amplia cocina. Miré alrededor sin encontrar a Bill, salí de la cocina y miré las amplias escaleras.

«Aquí vamos de nuevo».

.

—Tom creo que será mejor dejarla dentro —Bill me tomo en brazos, mientras yo miraba horrorizada a su manada de perros.

—Bien, sólo vamos de una maldita vez, se nos hace tarde —él gemelo mayor salió por la puerta hasta lo que parecía ser un auto con franjas grises, ¿Qué no eran rojas? Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto el color rojo el un buen tiempo.

—Kirsche te quedaras esta vez aquí dentro, solo no toques de nuevo la ropa interior de Tom —una sonrisa picarona se salió de su boca. Él salió por la puerta y la cerro tras de si. En ese momento me sentí sola.

Miré hacia todos lados buscando algo que hacer, lo primero fue hacer una exhaustiva investigación en la habitación de quien ahora era mi dueño. Aquel pensamiento me hizo sentir extraña, tal vez la palabra _excitada_, no fuera la adecuada siendo un perro. Subí las escaleras y me interne en la habitación que ya conocía, dentro el olor a él era total y me embargaba completamente. Ya que no lo podía observar todo perfectamente supuse que tendría que subir a la cama. Un ligero temor se apropio de mí, recordé de nuevo a aquel cachorro, el de la tía Emily, me senté en el suelo, me impulse con mis cuartos traseros, y sin más ya estaba sostenida por el edredón de la cama.

« ¡Lo logre!». Pensé victoriosa.

Pero esto se desvaneció al notar como me resbalaba de aquel edredón, la desesperación se apodero de mi cuerpo. Intente sostenerme del edredón, pero claro… no tenia dedos pulgares. Afortunadamente la naturaleza y el instinto me ayudo y comencé de nuevo a usar mis patas traseras. Y así logre subir a la cama, me tumbe sobre esta aún agitada, e intenté recuperar el aliento, fue fácil pero mi garganta estaba seca. Empecé a observar la habitación, tenia un gran armario de madera lacada, un espejo de cuerpo completo, mesitas de noche a cada lado de su cama, una lámpara en una esquina de la alcoba, las paredes no tenían ningún marco ni algún desperfecto, me percate de que así era en toda la estancia, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, no en un orden frenético y loco, sino como el orden de alguien que no tiene tanto tiempo. Me recosté de nuevo en aquella cama, deseando que esa situación fuera de una manera distinta. Y antes de que continuara compadeciéndome de mi misma, me dije que esto era una oportunidad única y que tendría que sacarle provecho a como diera lugar, aunque me fuese mucho más difícil en la manera en que me encontraba. Fijé mi mirada en el armario entreabierto, una curiosidad perversa me hizo bajarme de la cama e ir a mirar. Con mi pata lo abrí lo suficiente. Dentro había pantalones de mezclilla, negros, rasgados y unos azules con decoloraciones en blanco, de otro tipo de telas, unas mucho más delgadas, y otros mucho más gruesos. Me fui hacia atrás para admirar todo el conjunto, había camisetas, muchas, algunas eran sumamente delgadas, reconocí una obscura con cuello en V. Mis hormonas, o lo que fuera que tuviera, se alocaron. Continúe olfateando y al no notar nada raro fui hasta el resto de la habitación. Me encontré indagando en sus cajones, un calor se apropio de mí al encontrar sus calzoncillos. La mayoría eran obscuros, negros y azules. Había otros bóxers de cuadros un poco mas coloridos. De nuevo nada sospechoso, hasta que llegue al final, allí había una pequeña caja, la destape con mi nariz y note los condones acomodados en una fila perfecta, faltaban dos. Una ligera sensación se apodero de mi, celos. Los tape de nuevo, y otra sensación de satisfacción me rondo al notar como empezaba a dominar mis nuevas habilidades. Pensé en explorar la amplia casa, los gemelos se tardarían en volver.

Anduve de aquí para allá, por toda la casa, repase la cocina que ya había visto. Fui a la sala donde comprobé los cómodos sillones, y admire los muebles de madera. Ahí todo parecía ser natural por alguna razón. Repase un salón de estar, que tenia un escritorio, un sillón y un mueble de madera, contaba tambien con amplios ventanales que daban al jardín, ahí sufrí un susto ya que uno de los perros me miraba desde el otro lado. Lo deje pasar y seguí inspeccionando, fui hasta la parte trasera de la casa, pasando por el comedor y el baño, hasta la alacena, nada interesante, todo en su respectivo lugar, a la vista estaban unas mermeladas sobre una mesa igual de madera. Subí hasta la parte de arriba, me di cuenta de que las habitaciones eran enormes ya que ocupaban más de un cuarto de la parte superior. Solo eran las habitaciones de Tom y de Bill, un cuarto que supuse seria de música ya que tenían instrumentos y una cabina de audio, un sentimiento me recorrió al pensar en Bill entonando dulces melodías ahí dentro. Fui hacia el otro extremo, notando como el sol del medio día iluminaba la estancia. Solo había una banca que daba hacia un balcón. Me quede unos minutos ahí sentada, solo sintiendo el aire y fulgor del verano en mi pelaje. Me pude imaginar a Bill ahí sentado, con algún cigarrillo en la mano, contemplando aquel mismo cielo y sol, me sentí afortunada. No era tan malo si lo pensaba bien. Después de eso, fui de nuevo hasta la habitación de Bill, arrastrada por un magnetismo indescriptible, subí hasta la cama y me recosté ahí. Pero algo llamo mi atención, una _tablet_. No fui consiente del poder de aquello hasta que recordé a Kat. Intenté encenderla pero mi pata era demasiado amplia, tome un lápiz cercano entre mis dientes y presione el botón de inicio. Así con el lápiz entre mis fauces fui presionando las teclas hasta llegar a la pagina de mi amiga, afortunadamente ella estaba ahí, sin pensarlo mas le hable, agradeciéndole a Dios por aun conservar el entendimiento de las letras.

—_Soy Amanda_ —teclee, ella no tardo en responder.

—_¡¿Dónde estas?, a ocurrido un problema_ —¿oh enserio?

—_Estoy con Bill, soy su mascota_ —una ligera humillación se extendió por mi cuerpo.

—_¡Lo se!, ¡Tú cuerpo es poseído por un perro!, hasta cierto grado es gracioso, pero empieza a asustarme_ —preferí no imaginármelo—. _¡Vamos dime algo!_ —me presiono.

—_Tranquila, tú no eres la que tiene garras en lugar de manos_ —le espete irritada.

—_Bien, pero hay otra cosa_ —me alarme.

—_¿No has perdido mi cuerpo verdad?_ —realmente me preocupe.

—_No, ella esta recostada en tú cama durmiendo, es solo la planta, se marchita_ —me alivie un poco, dentro de poco regresaría a mi cuerpo—. _Quizá para mañana —_Kat me aviso de la pregunta que no atine a escribir.

—_Bien, entonces mañana será todo normal_ —escribí con resignación, solo esperando ver a Bill una vez más.

Un ruido me alerto, alguien subía por las escaleras, entablando una amigable charla.

—_Adiós_ —fue lo único que atine a escribir antes de apagar la _tablet_. Mi amiga aun escribía, pero seria alguna consolación a mi patética situación.

Me baje de la cama y me refugie debajo de esta, escuchando los pasos de Bill y de unos tacones altos. La puerta de abrió por completo y observe la figura de él, con Sarah. Ella estaba colgada de su cuello, era tan liviana como supuse. Esa locura sin duda había captado el interés de Bill. Estaban riendo felizmente y charlaban. Bill parecía feliz, dejo a Sarah en la cama mientras él iba al baño, yo pensaba en escurrirme y dejarlos consumir el condón numero tres cuando una llamada me alerto, era Sarah quien la llevaba a cabo.

—Sí, estoy con él —decía ella mirando sus uñas relajadamente—, no, que bah, pronto estaré en cada una de las portadas de las revistas —me quede inmóvil—. No, solo una loca dejaría que ese se le escapara, sin duda ayudara a mi carrera de modelo. Solo tengo que quitarle esa mojigatería estúpida y listo, _"Hola pasarelas de parís" —_una parte de mi se sintió feliz, pero la mayor parte parecía acongojada por lo que pasaba. Ella no lo amaba, lo utilizaba. Una frustración se apodero de mi peludo cuerpo, mientras que ella terminaba su llamada con un _"Besos cariño", _después de guardar su teléfono su mirada cayó sobre mí—. Que tenemos aquí, otro pequeño, peludo —su voz era una mala imitación de una tierna y amigable, una que cambio rápidamente—, y feo animalejo —sin duda ella era una bruja.

La mire y noté un abrigo a su lado, una sonrisa interior me abordo junto con una idea, subí en la cama y ella hizo una mueca de horror, que se hizo mas amplia al notar como mis dientes se clavaban ferozmente en su abrigo.

—¡Suéltalo! —ella salto en rescate de su abrigo y pronto estábamos en una lucha de _estira y afloja—_. ¡Suéltalo animalejo despreciable! —en ese momento me dio un golpe en la cabeza que me dejo atontada y logro quitarme el abrigo de los dientes.

Un quejido lastimoso se escucho por la habitación. Mí mirada desvarió un poco y el único sentido que permaneció alerta fue el del oído.

—¡¿Qué haces? —era la voz de Bill.

—Ella no me… ella tomo mi abrigo —aquello parecía mas una pregunta que respuesta.

—¡La golpeaste! —Bill se notaba cada vez mas enfadado—. ¡¿Acaso eres una maldita loca?

—Bill, yo… —la voz nerviosa y suplicante de Sarah no paraba de temblar—. Mi amor perdóname, yo no sabia —abrí los ojos un poco para observar como ella se le intentaba colgar de los hombros pero Bill la rechazaba intentando llegar a mí. Pero antes de que eso sucediera me percate del abrigo abandonado en el suelo, baje de la cama silenciosamente mientras ellos aun discutían y me deshice en una necesidad fisiológica.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —le ordeno Bill apartándola.

—¡Ya me harte! —por fin Sarah desistió de sus intentos.

—No regreses —le dijo él tomándome en sus brazos.

—Claro que no lo hare, eres un jodido chiflado —ella se agacho a tomar su abrigo, para ponérselo y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en mi cara al notar la suya como se contraía del asco—. ¡Ella, ella..! —no pudo terminar su frase y solo me señalaba, pero antes de que otra rabieta apareciera, Tom había entrado en la habitación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la saco fuera. En la calle aún se escuchaban sus maldiciones.

—¿Estas bien? —Tom volvió a la alcoba de su hermano.

—Sí, solo… no era para mí —Bill se tiro de espaldas en la cama, aún me tenia entre sus brazos.

—Ya la encontraras Bill, paciencia —entre dientes escuche a Bill decir _"ya la tengo". _Tom se acerco un poco—_._ ¿No quieres que me quede? —Bill hundió su cara entre las almohadas y negó con la cabeza.

Por primera vez Tom parecía consternado, sentí tristeza por él, porque aunque quisiera no podía ayudar a Bill.

—Bien estaré aquí si me necesitas —él parecía un padre preocupado por su hijo. Tom salió por la puerta y Bill comenzó a llorar.

Me acurruqué cerca de él, para intentar calmarle. Rebusque entre las almohadas y lamí cariñosa su rostro. Era tanta la diferencia del Bill de hacia unos minutos del que ahora estaba a mi lado.

—Ya lo sabia, pero me negaba a creerlo ¿sabes? —salió debajo de su pequeño escondite y me miró—. Es solo que, es tan difícil de encontrar —él se refería al amor.

Me acerqué una vez más a su cuerpo, acurrucándome a su costado, él comenzó a acariciarme dulcemente. Sus ojos eran como dos lagunas profundas, tenía tanto que decir, yo sabia que había un peso enorme sobre él que las palabras no alcanzaban a descubrir.

—Si tan solo tú fueras humana —esas palabras resonaron en mi mente una y otra vez, le lamí una mejilla en forma de despedida por la mañana que seguiría, él me abrazo mucho más, antes de que ambos nos quedáramos dormidos. Yo sumergida entre sueños imposibles y él en añoranzas que no alcanzaba a siquiera poder tocar.

.

—¡¿Pero que demonios? —unos gritos de alarma me despertaron en la mañana. Era Bill quien me miraba como poseso en la cama. Lo mire interrogante y alargue una de mis patas hacia él, hasta percatarme de que ya no tenia pelo, ni garras en esta. Solo eran dedos y uñas. Me mire perpleja.

Bill salió de la cama corriendo mirándome confundido y asustado del otro lado de la habitación.

—¡¿Quién eres?, ¿¡Cómo entraste?, ¡¿Es otra broma de Tom? —me reincorpore y miré como sus ojos bajaban hasta mi cuerpo desnudo, una ligera conmoción y vergüenza me rondaron—. ¡Tom! –él comenzó a llamar sin parar a su hermano.

—Bill esto no es lo que parece —tome su sabana y la coloqué alrededor de mi cuerpo—. Escucha, yo soy… era Kirsche —intenté calmarlo y acercarme a él, pero ya mantenía una raqueta de tenis en sus manos, yo resople y comencé a contarle todo, mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y un sudor bajaba por su frente.

.

Miraba de reojo a Bill quien se encontraba en el asiento continuo al mío. Él aprecia absorto en su revista, pero eso era solo por fuera, yo sabía que él me miraba. Faltaban quince minutos para que el avión aterrizara, unos veinticinco para llegar a mi casa y veintiséis para no volver a ver a Bill jamás. Después de contarle a Bill toda mí historia el creyó que siempre había sido Kirsche y que ahora después de pedir un deseo ferviente se había hecho realidad, pero cuando le dije que no fue así, solo me miro fríamente y me pregunto donde estaba su mascota. Una ansiedad como ninguna me invadía ahora, todos los minutos se escurrían y poco faltaba para llegar a mi casa, yo iba en la parte trasera del auto aún avergonzada y tirando de la ropa que Bill me había prestado, me sentía incomoda y angustiada. Llegamos a mi departamento y una alegre perrita nos recibió, el rostro conmocionado de mi amiga Kat también nos dio la bienvenida. Después de unos segundos de verificar que Kirsche estaba bien, Bill me pregunto si podíamos salir a dar un paseo, yo accedí.

El silencio era amplio y profundo. Bill se excusaba detrás de sus lentes hasta que comenzó a hablar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —lanzo sin más.

—Quería conocerte, bueno, volver a verte —aún llevaba puesta su ropa y eso acarreaba un calor incesante en mi vientre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —él no dejaba de ser frio conmigo.

—Yo soy Amanda Klenss estudié contigo el primer año de secundaria, un día quise invitarte al baile, pero tú te habías ido. Quería volver a verte, sólo eso —me hizo un ademán para que me sentara en una banca junto a él, mientras Kirsche olfateaba los alrededores, era muy obediente.

—Te recuerdo –dijo él quitándose las gafas obscuras. Una luz se abrió paso entre toda esa obscuridad.

—Lamento haberlo hecho —me disculpe sinceramente, sin atreverme a mirarlo—. Yo jamás le diré a nadie lo que vi, lo juro, si no quieres verme nunca yo lo entiendo, soy una loca, chiflada, obsesiva —comencé a explicarme y a enrollarme con palabras que no tenían sentido.

Bill suspiro y puso la palma de su mano sobre la mía.

—Nueva York es muy bonito, ¿quizá quieras ir a cenar conmigo, para contarme tu experiencia? —lo mire incrédula.

—¿D-de verdad? ‒Bill solo río ampliamente.

—Claro, pero no creo que dejen entrar perros —su risa le quito toda la tensión a nuestra platica. Me fije en las ligeras arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos.

—Malo —le golpeé juguetonamente en el brazo.

—Sólo un poco —subió su mano hasta mí cara y separo unos centímetros sus dedos pulgar e índice para apoyar lo que acababa de decir—. Solo que ahora, si no te importa, en lugar de pelaje puedes llevar un bonito vestido, _Amy_ —me dijo, recordándome el único apodo que me había gustado durante toda mi vida, apodo que solo él conocía.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
